Promesas
by DomoAnel
Summary: "Y en cuanto a nuestra nueva promesa… -Volteó un poco, para ver por última vez, antes de emprender su búsqueda de nuevo, el rostro de su razón de lucha constante- Te prometo que la cumpliré… Pasé lo que pasé…" Skyward Sword. Zelink. Oneshot (supongo).


Hace mucho tiempo que tenía las ganas de hacer un fanfic de La Leyenda de Zelda, pero simplemente no tenía una idea clara de como hacerlo o de que hacerlo. Mi primera opción fue Spirit Tracks, pero no se, lo sentí muy berreado al igual que Twilight Princess, por lo que me decidí por Skyward Sword que es la última entrega que a hecho Nintendo de la Saga. Hace poco que terminé el juego y me pareció hermoso, simplemente épico.

Este one-shot gira en contorno al momento en el que Link promete despertar a Zelda antes de que ella quedara sumida en el profundo sueño dentro del cristal.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Título:** Promesas.

**Tipo: **One-Shot. (Supongo).

**Pareja: **ZeLink.

**Advertencias: -**

**Disclaimer: **La Leyenda de Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto y a la compañía Nintendo. Este one-shot está hecho sin fines de lucro.

_"Ocurrió un día como todos los otros, un día que a simple vista, era normal, con aquel hermoso cielo azulado que siempre a su alcance, los ciudadanos de Neburia podían observar y admirar con ventura y gratitud hacia la Diosa. Aquel día, un pequeño niño apenas despertaba por culpa de otra pesadilla que constantemente tenía y siendo un niño de 7 años, esas pesadillas a él le parecían lo peor del mundo, como si algún día al abrir los ojos, aquel espejismo, lleno de infortunio y tristeza se haría realidad._

_Salió de su casa, no sin antes coger su espada de madera hecha por él, que alguna vez perdió y luego encontró en lo profundo de debajo de su armario, la llevaba consigo siempre, no sabía si algún día la usaría o no, ya que peligro no había en ese entonces, pero no le importaba, sólo la quería llevar._

_- Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, si es nuestro "querido" y "buen amigo" Link –Esa voz que en ese tiempo a aquel pequeño niño daba miedo y disgusto escuchar resonó en su oído, como si las palabras las hubiera gritado. Otro niño, quizás mayor, este más grande y tosco que él, inspiraba aire de grandeza, junto con sus otros dos "amigos"._

_- ¿Qué quieres Groose?_

_- ¡Eh! ¡Groose, mira! ¡El bebé tiene una espada!_

_-¿Así que ahora te quieres creer un héroe? –Soltaron una carcajada que el pequeño ignoró, aunque si, por dentro se moría de la rabia. _

_Se alejó, ignorando sus risas que crecían mientras se alejaba pero que al mismo tiempo también desaparecían, sólo eso quería, alejarse. Estaba deprimido, derrotado, esa pesadilla la había sentido tan real…Y para variar, aquel niño ya lo estaba molestando de nuevo._

_Fue allí, cuando a punto de irse a llorar a un rincón, conoció a la persona por la que ahora lucha incondicionalmente. Debajo de un enorme árbol, con sus rodillas recogidas a la altura de su pecho, con el rostro escondido en estas. El rubio, con toda la inocencia de un niño de 7 años, se le acercó._

_- Hola, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó inocentemente, tocando con la punta de la espada de madera el hombro de la pequeña que entre sollozos, alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con él que ahora es su razón de felicidad y lucha constante. Tenía sus mejillas empapadas y los ojos rojos y cansados por el llanto._

_- ¿Quién eres? –Indagó ella, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, no muy contenta, con su tono de voz apagado y frío. Un tono de voz que no combinaba con su bello y angelical rostro._

_- Tienes el brazo lastimado. _

_- ¡¿No?! ¿En serio? –Exclamó enfadada por lo que era obvio. Él, ignorando por completo el grito, se arrodilló para estar a su altura. _

_- Déjame ver… -Tomó su brazo para examinarlo, era un pequeño raspón causado por un tropiezo, pero para una chiquilla de 7 años, le parecía lo peor del mundo, como un hueso roto o una herida causada por un arma afilada tal como una espada._

_- Me duele…_

_- Espera... –Él que respondía al nombre de Link, arrancó de su larga camisa verde un pedazo de tela, la cual con delicadeza, envolvió en la herida de la rubia, quien con asombro y gratitud, miraba en ese momento a su actual héroe- Soy Link –Dijo, cuando terminó al fin de envolver la herida._

_Limpió las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y miró a su salvador, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus pequeños y rosaditos labios. Sólo bastó eso, ese gesto de parte de ella para que el día, antes oscuro y triste del ojiazul, se volviera luminoso y gozoso- Yo soy Zelda… Oye Link… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? –No fue necesario preguntarlo, ellos ya lo eran. Tomados de las manitas, comos los niñatos inocentes que eran, salieron corriendo hacía donde los demás niños, jugando se hallaban, para ambos unirse a la diversión. _

_Ese día, aquel día que para ambos había empezado mal, se había convertido en el día más anhelado y recordado de sus vidas, pues había marcado una enorme amistad, una verdadera amistad, de esas que es imposible romper… Pero que si se puede transformar en algo más…"_

- ¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos? Yo sí, lo tengo presente en mi mente y corazón cada nuevo día. ¿Lo recuerdas, Zelda? –El joven rubio, vestido con los verdes ropajes, posó su mano en el cristal dorado, que mantenía en un profundo sueño a _su _Princesa. Ella, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus finos labios, dormía plácidamente, sabiendo que _su _héroe la vendría a despertar, como antes de quedar en ese estado, él había prometido- Ese día, cuando caía el sol... Yo te hice una promesa…

_"- ¿Sabes Zelda? Creo que tienes una capacidad para herirte mucho –Comentó Link, con inocencia, al ver el pie de su nueva mejor amiga, con un poco sangre en el tobillo. Se había tropezado mientras jugaban a las escondidas, ella había salido corriendo a esconderse, pero tropezó con una pequeña roca que fue la causante de su desgracia._

_- ¡Malo! –Le dio un manotón en el brazo, mientras las lágrimas recorrían una vez más su rostro. Esto, disgustaba de grandes maneras al chiquillo, que al terminar de limpiar la poca sangre que había brotado de la herida, la ayudó a levantarse._

_- Oye… ¡Ya se! –Exclamó contento, llamando la atención de la rubiecita- A ti no te gusta lastimarte ¿no? –Ella negó- Y a mi no me gusta verte llorar, ¡Así que yo prometo protegerte para que no vuelvas a lastimarte y no vuelvas a llorar! –Tomó su espada de madera e hizo una pose heroica, que causó gran admiración en Zelda, la cual después de salir de su asombro, con una sonrisa en los labios, asintió, olvidando por completo su herida y volviendo a jugar con su héroe."_

- Quizás… Quizás no cumplí mi promesa del todo bien…Pero aún así, yo seguiré protegiéndote… -Dijo, con su voz firme, pero sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos. Tocó por una última vez el cristal, antes de voltearse y empezar a bajar las pocas escaleras. Se detuvo- Y en cuanto a nuestra nueva promesa… -Volteó un poco, para ver por última vez, antes de emprender su búsqueda de nuevo, el rostro de su razón de lucha constante- Te prometo que la cumpliré… Pasé lo que pasé… -Dicho esto, se encaminó firmemente con la cabeza en alto a seguir cumpliendo con su misión.

Y aunque dormida se encontraba la reencarnación de la Diosa de la Leyenda, la pequeña sonrisa en sus finos labios creció un poco. Ella también lo sabía, él cumpliría su promesa. Lo haría. Siempre lo hacía.

* * *

Ya todo lo he dicho arriba.

Si les gusto, no se olviden de comentar y decirme lo que piensan, agregarlo a favoritos si desean. No los obligó a hacerlo, claro esta.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
